Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is a video game developed by Electronic Arts and published by Electronic Arts. The game coincides with the theatrical release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The game was released on June 30, 2009, on the Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, and Xbox 360 platforms. Plot In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore prepares Harry for the final battle that he knows is fast approaching as Voldemort is tightening his grip on both the Muggle and wizarding worlds. Together they work to find the key to unlock Voldemort's defences and, to this end, Dumbledore recruits his old friend and colleague, the well-connected and unsuspecting bon vivant Professor Horace Slughorn, whom he believes holds crucial information about Voldemort's power. Content *Quidditch *Wizard duels and multiplayer dueling mode *Potion making *Hogwarts free-roaming (similar to the previous Harry Potter game, Order of the Phoenix) *Missions at night *Ron's love-life *Inferi battle Locations Note:- Locations in italics ''are optional areas that are not necessary to visit to complete the game. Hogwarts *'Initial Location''' **Front Gates **Hagrid's hut *'1st Location Area Unlocked (Main Entrance Area and Grand Staircase Tower)' **Gryffindor Tower **Grand Staircase **Entrance Hall **Entrance Courtyard **Viaduct **Viaduct Entrance **Entrance Dungeon **Dungeons **Potions Classroom **Great Hall (Griffindor Duelling Club Location) **Dumbledore's office **''Paved Courtyard'' * 2nd Location area unlocked (Clock Tower Area - 5th Floor) **Hospital wing **Clock Tower **Clock Tower Courtyard **Covered Bridge **Stone Circle **Quidditch Gate (Flying Club Location) **Training Grounds (Hufflepuff Duelling Club Location) **Hogwarts greenhouses (Potions Club Location) **Boathouse *'3rd Location area unlocked (7th Floor)' **Seventh Floor **Slughorn's Office **''Paved Courtyard'' (Slytherin Duelling Club Location) *'4th Location area unlocked (Transfiguration Area)' **Stone Bridge **Transfiguration Courtyard (Ravenclaw Duelling Club Location) **Library **''Charms Classroom'' **''Transfiguration Classroom'' *'5th Location area unlocked (Astronomy Tower Area)' **Suspension Bridge **Astronomy Tower **Boys' bathroom **''Owlery'' * Other locations *Horcrux cave *The Burrow *Spinner's End *Diagon Alley Gameplay Wii The game utilises the Wii Remote features as it did in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix video game.IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008.. But unlike the previous game, players can now also use the motion sensing and vibration features to brew potions. Potion brewing involves following a complex recipe one step at a time. The steps include picking up vials of liquid, shaking them (by shaking the Wii Remote) until they froth, and tipping the Wii Remote to pour it into the mixture, being very careful not to pour in too much. Another possible step is stirring the mixture with the Wii Remote until it changes colour. If it starts vibrating, that is the sign to move away before it blows up.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. Harry Potter can duel against Draco Malfoy in a Duelling Room with a long platform, similar to the one seen in the second film, but wider to allow dodging of spells. Moving in order to dodge is done with the Nunchuk Control Stick, while casting spells is done with Wii Remote and Nunchuk gestures. Combat spells currently implemented include a shield spell ("Protego") cast by crossing the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, a standard attack spell by striking downwards with the Wii Remote ("Stupefy"), a charged version by holding the Wii Remote up for longer first, and a more powerful attack spell by swinging the Wii Remote and Nunchuck to the left.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. There is also Quidditch & 2-player Duelling. The game follows the film nearly word for word but misses out on some points from the book, just like the movie did. First the player follows a story mode type of play and completes missions, but after Dumbledore's death, there is free time to finish potions, complete quidditch trials and practice duelling with the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Slytherins. Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the Stylus is used, once again, for spells as well as mini-games such as Gobstones, collecting ingredients for potions, Quidditch games, and Exploding Snap. It also has have six "environmental" spells including Accio and Incendio, and twelve combat spells. The game is free roaming with mini quests as well as closely following the story line Pocket Gamer. [http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/DS/Harry+Potter+and+the+Half-Blood+Prince/news.asp?c=6609 Hands on with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince DS Pocket Gamer] (Accessed April 24, 2008). PSP The Game-Mechanics are different in the PSP version, because of the lack of the right analogstick. Detailed information about the mechanics is missing. PlayStation 3 The game uses SIXAXIS controls or the right analog stick just like the previous game, but this time it includes DUALSHOCK 3 vibration capability. Also, it includes use of the PS3's trophy system. PC A keyboard and mouse is used, just like the previous game and the controls are reportedly easier to use. However, the game is easier to control with an analog joypad. Support for the XBOX 360 controller is built in (and graphics of controls use this controller), but other generic controllers work perfectly as well. There is no multiplayer wizard dueling for the pc platform. Xbox 360 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game. Playstation 2 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game. thumb|300px|left Characters *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (appearance), voiced by Adam Sopp *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger (appearance), voiced by Rachel Sternberg *Katie Leung as Cho Chang (appearance) *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood *Georgina Leonidas as Katie Bell *Jessie Cave as Lavender Brown *Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle *Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe * Dean Thomas (mentioned only) *Jim Broadbent as Horace Slughorn (appearance), voiced by Michael Percival *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape (appearance), voiced by James Faulkner *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange (appearance), voiced by Beth Chalmers *Violet Columbus as Shepherdess (appearance) *Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore (appearance), voiced by Christopher Birch *Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy (appearance) *Dave Legeno as Fenrir Greyback (appearance) *David Bradley as Argus Filch (appearance), voiced by Allan Cordunerhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1395738/ *Romilda Vane *Hannah Abbott *Susan Bones *The Bloody Baron *Giffard Abbott *Basil Fronsac *Damara Dodderidge *Termeritus Shanks *Timothy the Timid *Fred and George Weasley *Sybill Trelawney *Fang (heard only) *Leanne *Tom Riddle *Lestrange *Avery *Pansy Parkinson *Sirius Black (mentioned only) *Freddie Stroma as Cormac McLaggen *John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick (appearance). Voiced by David Coker. Ravenclaw *Adam Wood as Ravenclaw Student. Playable Characters *''Harry Potter'' - Set as the main character, Harry can travel around the castle, on the grounds, at the Quidditch Pitch, duel, and mix potions. *''Ron Weasley'' - You can play as Ron when he is under the love potion sent by Romilda Vane. Hearts burst out of Ron's head as he walks and he is very slow. His only mission is to follow Harry to Slughorn's office. *''Ginny Weasley'' - You can play as Ginny when Harry is in detention and can not make a Quidditch game. Ginny becomes Seeker and plays against Cho Chang in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Match Spells Duelling Spells *Stupefy *Protego *Expelliarmus *Petrificus Totalus *Levicorpus (if used on a Death Eater they will float upright instead of hang upside down) *Flipendo (Mobile version only) Environmental Spells *Wingardium Leviosa *Lumos (automatically cast when entering dark areas such as caves or at nightfall) *Incendio *Reparo *Accio (used to summon mini crests) *Depulso (used to push objects so they release mini crests, untargeted) Other *Sectumsempra, Avada Kedavra and Vulnera Sanentur also appear in cut scenes. **'3 Crests' - Two Player Dueling Pack 1: Draco & Luna **'8 Crests' - More health in duels **'14 Crests' - Two Player Dueling Pack 2: Training Ground Dueling Arena **'21 Crests' - Dungbombs in prank boxes around Hogwarts **'29 Crests' - Two Player Dueling Pack 2: Crabbe & Goyle **'38 Crests' - Score boost in flying events **'48 Crests' - Exploding Cauldrons in prank boxes around Hogwarts **'59 Crests' - Two Player Dueling Pack 4: The Transfiguration Dueling Arena **'71 Crests' - Max health in duels **'84 Crests' - Two Player Dueling Pack 5: Ginny & Hermione **'98 Crests' - Love Potion in Potions Club **'113 Crests' - Two Player Dueling Pack 4: Paved Courtyard Dueling Arena **'129 Crests' - More mini-crests with each cast **'150 Crests' - Multiplayer Dueling Pack 7: Severus Snape Behind the Scenes *In the game, during the Death Eater attack on The Burrow, Harry duels Bellatrix Lestrange twice and Fenrir Greyback once. In the film, Harry only deflects a few of their spells, and sends a couple of spells back at them, with the aid of Ginny and later with the aid of Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Arthur Weasley. In the book, the attack on the burrow scene doesn't take place. *In the game, Harry duels two normal death eaters in the castle, duels Fenrir Greyback in the Clock Tower Courtyard, and duels Bellatrix Lestrange by Rubeus Hagrid's hut, which is on fire. In the movie, Harry doesn't duel with any of the Death Eaters. He casts two spells at Snape, both of which get deflected, and Bellatrix hits him with a spell. In the book, Harry sends several curses at Snape, all of which get deflected. Snape retalitates with some spells of his own, then he leaves. Some other Death Eaters also attack Harry. *In the game, the stalls in the bathroom that Harry and Draco duel in have dissapeared, leaving a wide open space with urinals on two walls. There is no cover what so ever, unlike in the film. *After Harry takes Felix Felicis, he duels Crabbe and Goyle. During this duel, Crabbe and Goyle cannot hit Harry even when aiming directly at him. He then meets Slughorn in the Herbology greenhouses and brews a Dragon dung Fertiliser. While brewing this potion, Harry can add as much of each correct ingredient, and boil or stir the potion as much as he likes without causing it to smoke. *Several areas were added to the castle, and some were taken away. Areas that were added are the Entrance Gates, the Quidditch Gate, the Quidditch Pitch, the Astronomy Tower, the Training Grounds, Slughorn's office, and a passage in the dungeons that leads to a spiral staircase that goes up to the sixth and seventh floors. Areas that were taken away include the entire Fourth Floor (except the Hospital Wing and the corridor outside of it that leads to the Clock Tower), the Perfects' Bathroom (you can see the door, but you can't go inside), Myrtle's bathroom (replaced with the boys bathroom), the Trophy Room (you can see the door, but can't go in), the North Tower, the DADA Classroom (which is inaccessable) and the Room of Requirement, which is also not accessable. *As described in the book, whenever Harry goes near the room of requirement a girl drops a scale. In the game, when you do the mission to find Draco on the seventh floor (where you find the Polyjuice potion recipe), a girl drops scales which can be repaired, broken, levitated and depulsed. *All the wands in the game are exact replicas of Harry Potter's wand and all brooms resemble Harry Potter's Firebolt. *In the game, only a fully charged protego sends expelliarmus, levicorpus and Petrificus totalus back, but if it's a non charged protego the spell is not deflected, it hits you. *In game if you beat all dueling clubs you can fire two stupifys in one shot making it easier to stun someone. *In the game, during Gryffindor's second Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry catches the snitch and Gryffindor win the match. In the book, Harry is hit in the head with a bludger by McLaggen, causing him to fall from his broom, and Hufflepuff win the match. External links * *Press Release at TEAMXBOX.com *Game Screenshots *Half-Blood Prince (video game) complete list of Missions See also *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack)'' Notes & references de:Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Videospiel) fr:Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world)